Manic And the hedgehog
by Yakko 42
Summary: manic's family has been taken. My fan chararter is crazy. Sonic has lost his memory in the story


**Some words in this story are made up so please put a good review to this story!**

**Thanks you!**

Manic & the hedgehog

After Foiling Robotnik's Plans to robotize sonic and the gang, sonic, Sonia, & Manic went separate ways. Queen Aleena went back to being queen of Hedgehog City. Sonia took care of her mother. Sonic went to look for robotnik, so he could foil his plans. And Manic went off to go find someone he could steal from. (I guess)

Sonia was watching o her mother do a jump spin kick. "Wow mother where did you learn that?" she asked. "From karate teacher who I met went I was your age." replied the queen. "Oh mother I want to be just like you one day." Sonia said hugging Queen Aleena. Outside of the gate watching Sonia and the queen, sleet used his remote to transform dingo into a servant. "Now go get Sonia and the Queen." He ordered.

Dingo walked into the palace. He walked into the queen's room, where Sonia was waiting for her mother to return with the hair spray. "(Clearing his throat) Hello Sonia." He said. "What do you want!" Sonia asked impatiently. "The Queen's outside be taken by a purple fox looking animal!" lied dingo. Sonia got up and ran out of the door. She got outside; and before she could have a look around for the queen, she was bagged up by sleet. "Ha! I have 1 hedgehog! 2 more to go. Hahahaha!" sleet laughed. 'Sonic! & manic!' Sonia Thought.

Inside of the palace queen Aleena was about to leave the bathroom with the hair spray, when dingo grabbed her and dashed out of the room into the van, and bagged her up too. "I've got her!" he said. Sleet turned him back into himself again. "Now we need is that sonic and the green one!" said sleet. "BZZT-sleet! Dingoes have you gotten all of them yet!-BZZT!" robotnik asked over the watch. "No sir but we're almost done!" sleet said.

Where Manic is...

Manic slid down a side to get into his secret base. "Oh look at all of my Awesome stuff!" he mutter to himself as he got into his basement floor. Manic looked around the room for his hedge-phone. "There it is!" he said dialing a number. "Hello? Juila hut how can we help you?"(Juila hut is pizza hut) "Hello can I get 1 large pizza with extra cheese." Manic said. He hung up his phone.

"Man life is good... but I feel like I'm missing something from my life." Manic thought. "Oh well maybe it's not Important!" Manic heard a knock on the door. "Thanks!" he said slamming the door. The guy outside sighed, and walked away. Manic set his pizza down. "I know I am missing a girl to share this pizza with!" Manic ran out the door. 'Which girl?' he thought. Manic walked up to a girl who was playing her saxophone. "Hello." He said. The girl looked up at him and it looked like she was going to scream, but she stay calm. "Hello." She said back. Her saxophone disappearing. Manic was surprised. "Where did your saxophone go!" he asked. "It's around my neck, manic." replied the girl. "How-" manic exclaimed. "I know you think I am weird, but you're on my poster at home. You're famous here! I am Crazy the hedgehog." said the girl. 'She's perfect!" said manic. "Want to come over to my house for pizza?" he asked. "Okay!" said crazy getting up. "Why do they call you crazy?" asked manic. "Because I am crazy sometimes." replied crazy with a smile. Manic opened the door. Sleet grabbed him with his bag. Crazy was furious "HEY PUT HIM DOWN!" she yelled. "dingo bag her too!" said sleet. Manic's head popped out of the bag. "Shock wave!" crazy said. Sleet and dingo got shocked, letting go of manic. Crazy grabbed him. "Run manic!" she said running. "IS that your special power?" manic asked. "Yes but I can also hit them with my saxophone power!" said crazy.

Sleet and dingo got up. "Now what?" asked dingo. "We go home" said sleet. "Really!" asked dingo. Sleet whacked him on the head. "No! we go after that girl!" sleet said.

Manic and Crazy ran. "I was born and raised by a priest." Crazy said. "I was born and raised by thieves." Manic said. Crazy slowed down. " oh manic," she said. "Yeah?" he asked slowing his pace down too. "Do you like me?" "What do you mean like you?" Manic asked. "Like...love you." Said Crazy. Manic was shocked by her question. "I love you..." Manic's voice trailed off. Crazy went berserk. Manic ducked. "Uh Crazy-" he was cut off by sleet. "Bag him!" sleet said. Crazy stopped. 'Leave him alone!" said crazy ready to attack sleet. But before she could shock sleet, Dingo grabbed her. "Put me down!" crazy said angrily. "Not yet my sweet." said Sleet. "Don't call me Sweet!" crazy said. "Throw them in!" Sleet ordered. "PSST manic I'll help you out of the bag, then we'll escape out of this fan." Said crazy slipped out and helping manic then they escaped form the fan. "Thank you, crazy." Manic said. "Where's your brother at?" asked Crazy. "Oh sonic... well...he's not...my brother...At least anymore.." Manic confessed. "huh? What do mean!" exclaimed Crazy. "Well he has a new brother/friend." said Manic. "But Manic, he still is your brother...right?" asked Crazy. "No, I bet he's forgotten about me, since his new brother: Cyrus is with him." Manic said.

Crazy turn and angry, held up a fist. "Why that sonic! He'll pay!" Manic sighed. "what's the point fighting him. He too fast any ways." Manic said. "I heard he is. But what if sonic hasn't forgotten about you!" crazy said. "He has. I know Sonia won't forget me!" said Manic. "Sonic IS your brother no matter what happens. Sonic is your brother." Crazy said touching him on the shoulder. Manic put his head up. "Okay! I'll stop robotnik!" "That's the Manic I know! Now let's go!" said Crazy.

**MEANWHILE...**

Sonic was playing with his brother, Cyrus. "Have you seen you're brother, Manic?" asked Cyrus. "Who? I don't know him." Sonic replied. "Never mind." Said Cyrus continuing to throw a ball at sonic.

Sleet and dingo Arrived. "Okay ready aim...Now!" sleet said. A Arm pulled out of a machine and grabbed sonic and Cyrus. They bagged sonic, and Cyrus. Sleet Drove the car. "Now we need Manic and Crazy!" dingo said. "Sonic!" said Sonia her head popping out of the bag. "Sonia! Can you free us out of here!" sonic asked. Sonia was shocked at the question. "I thought YOU could save us. use your sonic spin." "My sonic what!" sonic asked confusedly. (Yes sonic has lost his memory because Robotnik's robot hit him on the head really hard!) "Your sonic spin." repeated Sonia. "how do I do that?" sonic asked. "uh oh! Sonic you've lost your memory! Manic will have to save us before it's too late!" Sonia said. "Who's manic?" sonic asked. "No! Robotnik also made him forget that he has a brother!" Sonia said. The queen's head popped out of the bag. "We will find a cure for him soon...I hope."

MEANWHILE...

Manic looked at his medallion. "I wonder if sonic and Sonia still has theirs." Manic wondered. "I got mine from my grandma." Crazy said. Manic was Amazed. "Really!" he asked. "Yes. She died when I was 5." said crazy, looking at the cloud. One of the clouds was shaped like sonic. "Sonic..." she said. "What!" Manic asked. "Sonic's in the clouds." replied Crazy. Manic looked up. Sonic was definitely there. "Sonic will remember you." Crazy said hugging him. Manic thought about the accident.

_**FLASH BACK...**_

"_Manic watch out!" "huh!...Oof."_

"_Sonic!" "Sonic's Blacked out. What do we do!" "We have to get out of here now, Sonia!"_

'So that's what happened! Sonic didn't forget about me! Sonic lost his memory about me and his dashing speed.' thought Manic. Crazy's ears pricked a little. "Hey I know what I must do!" manic said proudly. "You mean us! I am going to help you all the way!" crazy said standing up beside him. "It will be dangerous, are you sure?" manic asked her. "Dangerous? You know I am ready for anything!" crazy replied. "And just in time for lunch!" said a voice. Crazy and manic turned around. "Sleet!" said manic clinging his fists. "Don't worry, your sister and brother is safe for now, unless you hand over the girl. We need no use of you anymore!" sleet said laughing. "I won't go with your purple ass!" said crazy. "If your ass won't go then Manic's brother and sister will be robotized!" replied sleet. "Urk. Sorry Manic... I have to go." Crazy said walking up the hill. "Don't leave me alone, crazy!" manic said. "We will meet again...sometime." she replied kissing him on the lips. "Good choice, now get in the car!" said sleet shoving her in. Crazy sat in down. 'Sorry manic.' Dingo jumped up and down and said; "Oh sleet can we stop off at speaker king!" (AKA: burger king) "Later! We need to drop off these hedgehogs to robotnik. "Sonia, and sonic?" asked crazy. "Where's manic?" asked Sonia. "We were coming, but um..." cut off crazy. "Oh crazy my sweet!" dingo said coming in. "I am not your sweet!" crazy yelled. "Come on give me a kiss." Said dingo trying to kiss her. "Thunder wave!" Dingo was paralyzed. "Now I am getting out of here!" said crazy. The car stopped. "We are here," said sleet shoving her out of the car, and grabbing the bags too. "Oh robotnik sir! We've brought the girl!" sleet announced as he got in the door. "Great let me see her!" robotnik said looking at her. 'Oh no! This isn't going to happen is it' thought crazy. "Oh she'll be perfect for my Electricity! Now I don't have to pay that stupid Electabuzz money for his service! I could get mine for free!" robotnik said laughing. "And what about these hedgehogs?" asked sleet. "Robotize them!" replied robotnik. Sleet dropped the bags down. "Robotnik you're not going to get away with this!" said Sonia. "Where's the pesky green one!" asked robotnik. "Uh he got away.." said sleet. "Go get him now!"

Said robotnik. Sleet ran off to get manic. "As for you, get to work!" said robotnik. "I won't work for your lazy fat stink'n ass!" crazy said sticking her tongue out at robotnik. Then dashing away and out of the base. "Get her back here, swat bots!" robotnik said. "Teleport!" said Crazy, teleporting to manic. "Crazy?" he asked. "No time to explain, your sister and brother are going to be robotized if we don't hurry!" said crazy. "Can't you teleport us there?" asked manic. "Yes, but my powers are limited." Crazy pointed out. "Oh I see.." manic said. A man passed by on a motor cycle. "Hey you man! Give us a ride!" said manic. "Okay! Hop on!" replied the man. Manic and crazy got onto the motor cycle.

"We need to go to Robotnik's Stupid palace." Manic told the man. "Okay I got." said the man. As soon as they were there, they all got off the bike. "Okay let's go free sonic and the others." said crazy in a cheerful mood. "But! You've fallen in our trap!" said voice. "Oh white sheets." Said crazy (white sheet is a curse word the crazy usually says.) "Get them dingo." said sleet transforming dingo back into himself. "And now to bring you back to robotnik. 'Great! I have to work on a sweaty giray thing!" thought crazy.(Again Giray means another curse word but I'm keeping it rated .) "Move it hedgehogs! Robotnik will see you now!" sleet told them. "Manic what will we do?" crazy asked in a low voice. "We do have our medallions. "Replied manic in a low voice. "Great! We could use them!" whispered crazy. "Oh sir! They are here the 2 trouble makers!" said Dingo and sleet coming in. "Excellent! Put manic in the dungeon with the other 2, And as for you! You will use your electric attacks to keep my palace running." said robotnik. "And if I don't?" asked crazy. "Hm... oh yes! You will marry him!" said robotnik pointing to dingo. 'Great! Both choices are a Giraya." Crazy said. "I am going with choice 2." She said shrugging. Manic's mouth dropped open. "What! I thought you were going to marry me." He said shocked. "Sorry Manic, it's for the best!" crazy said winking. Manic winked back and let the swat bot drag him into the dungeon. "Good choice my dear," said dingo going in for a kiss, but crazy moved out of the way. "We need the cake, and everything else for the...wedding remember!" crazy pointed out. "Forget that!" hissed sleet. "Now sleet, I think she's right." Dingo said agreeing.

Meanwhile...

"Sonia! Sonic!" said manic entering the cell. "Manic! No luck either?" asked Sonia. "No, but this girl named crazy is going to free us!" manic said. "Who are you?" asked sonic. "Manic ignored him. "Manic, my dear, how do we get out of here?" Queen Aleena Asked. "well...Sonia's laser can blast though the bars, then we will crash the wedding, And then we destroy the palace and find a cure for sonic." Manic explained. "Sounds good." said Sonia. "Oh darling you look gorgeous." said the woman. "Can I be alone for a minute?" asked crazy. The women left the room. 'Manic please hurry up, I don't wanna kiss idiot for a mop in the mouth.' thought crazy looking up. "Are you ready yet!" asked sleet outside the door. "No! Get away from my room! I need private time!" hissed crazy. Robotnik tumbled into the room. "Come now dear your husband awaits." He said. 'Manic hurry!" thought crazy. As she came down the Aisle, she glanced around a bit for manic, but there was now sign so, she'd have to marry dingo. "Wait till I say so!" said manic stopping at an edge if the corner. "If anyone has anything to say to stop them from wedding say in now or forever hold peace!" "I do!" said manic jumping from behind the corner. Sonia blasted upwards to make a part of the ceiling fall down a hit dingo on the head, and he was knocked out. "Alright it's my turn!" said crazy. Her saxophone was all charged. "Play as one tune play as another, make a earth shake quake attack!" crazy chanted. Robotnik's palace was tumbling and rumbling down. "Let's split out!" said manic running. As they did sonic was hit on the head again. "Huh? Robotnik's palace is tumbling down!" sonic said. "Were making a sonic split!" Sonic grabbing her family and crazy and dashed out of the place. "Sonic bro! You've got your memory back!" manic said relived. "I am sorry for the shaking and tumbling down." Said crazy. "it's fine." Said the queen. " And besides we've got robotnik down. "oh yeah! Crazy-" cut off manic. "I am really called Kelly." Confessed crazy. "really?" asked manic. "Yes." Replied Kelly. "Kelly? Will you marry me?" manic asked. "Yes I will manic!" said Kelly hugging him. And peace was restored, all thanks to manic and Kelly. The End.

_**Tune in next time will a puppy in my pocket sotry and DBZ sotry with my fan characters in each!**_


End file.
